<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helking by ducktoswan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695879">Helking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducktoswan/pseuds/ducktoswan'>ducktoswan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Current Events, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducktoswan/pseuds/ducktoswan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you are going through Hell, you are gonna need proper footwear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Helking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recent discussions of the footwear of women in politics made me wonder how Chloe would dress as Queen of Hell.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lucifer, we came to Hell willingly, could we just hike out if you can’t fly yet?”</p><p>“Very well, Detective.”  Lucifer waves a commanding hand towards the ceiling.  “You can follow the stairs upward so you are far enough away for my bodily injuries to heal.”  The grinding of stone on stone shifting echoes from above them.  “Then, we will commence our helking.”  Lucifer brightens, “Did you see what I did there, Detective?  Puns in the abyss, Hell and hiking with the ruler makes 'Helking.'”</p><p>Chloe rolls her eyes, “And me in in bare feet for this Helking? And do you have something for me to wear, to trapse through haunted hallways, besides your dress shirts?  No one will take me seriously in something so impractical.” Chloe knows its enough of a challenge for women to be respected without being dressed revealingly.     </p><p>Lucifer confides, “Chloe, there are clothes fit for royalty in the back closet.  I dreamt of you here, even though I knew I shouldn’t.”   Chloe interrupts him with tongue tangling kiss.   With a bemused, content look, he suggests, “Choose whatever trail blazer’s attire you like, darling.”</p><p>Chloe enters the closet, which is the size of a dry cleaners, complete with motorized rack.  She flips through the outfits as they spin by her.</p><p>“Well, Hell, Lucifer must have had someone steal Queen Elizabeth’s coronation gown, and ohhh, this is Scarlett’s green dress from Gone with the Wind, the one she made from draperies.  And the cunning hat with the rooster feather.  Here is Belle’s yellow gown from Beauty and the Beast.  Did you help Lucifer acquire these for me?” Chloe inquires of the craggy obsidian rock wall.</p><p>The walls glitter, displaying the shape of a necklace with bullet pendent.  Chloe grins, Hell can be very inventive when responding with ‘yes’ answers.  By now, she expects Hell’s enthusiastic abetting of Lucifer’s pampering of her.</p><p>“Trixie would love this whole Beauty and the Beast non verbal castle response.”  Chloe examines the gowns’ fabric further, cosplay outfits these are not.  “Don’t tell me these are the actual gowns.”</p><p>A coffee cup appears on the black wall, still steaming through the froth.</p><p>“Yep, that’s what you are telling me.”</p><p>“What’s with this gorgeous red dress, Hell?  Is there opera down here or something?”  Chloe asks as she traces the scalloped neckline of an off the shoulder fantasy.</p><p>Every fabulous gown had large drapes of fragile fabric, right down to the floor.  Each one had matching elegant shoe wear.  Chloe shook her head, just how would she be able to travel the cobblestone paths of Hell’s corridors in delicate high heels?</p><p>“Hell, is there anything more practical than these?  Think warrior princess, not decorative consort.”</p><p>The closet racks spin, much like a dry cleaner’s wheel.  It stops at a beautiful navy blue dress, long slits in the skirt.</p><p>“Hell, I’d look like Eliza Bennet from the Pride and Prejudice Zombie movie.”</p><p>Wind picks up, blowing Chloe’s short locks about.</p><p>“Oh,” Chloe rolls her eyes, “He bought that too eh? Anything else, more modern, possibly even dignified?”</p><p>The wheel spun again.</p><p>“Hell, I’m hardly a Kate Middleton wanna be.  Lucifer said we would have to trek thru your hallways.  I’d like work clothes for that.  I plan to be a sensible brown boots on the ground royal, not a decorative doll.”</p><p>The wind dies, sounding like a exasperated sigh.  Familiar to Chloe from all the times she questioned Lucifer's extravagant gifts.  The rack circles again, revealing an empty section, then carefully preserved brown jacket, burgundy t shirt, work jeans and belt.  Chloe opens the rectangular cardboard box next to the clothes, “This is much more like it, Hell, Timberline boots."  She digs the boots out of the box in a hurry, waving them about.  She gleefully explains,  "A woman can trek through any terrain in these, no matter how much fire and ash there is.”</p><p>Chloe changes out of Lucifer’s dress shirt and into her familiar Detective clothes.  Confident in her choice, she strides back to Lucifer’s bedroom.</p><p>“Ah, Detective, always surprising me.  I pictured you many times in the fancy clothes I choose for you.  Your choice is the one incredible.  Fit for the queen you are, better than I imagined.” Lucifer rumbles approvingly, in the deep range between human and King of Hell.</p><p>“Ooohh,” Chloe sighs longingly, “Lucifer, that’s so hot.  When we are back home and you are back to full strength and we are alone, be sure to lead with that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I admired the idea of Hell as a sentient being in a few fics here, most notably Liannabob’s Function. </p><p>I own none of the characters, or outfits, sadly.  Just admiration for the folks who create them and bring them to life.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>